


Talisman of Hell

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Love, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after CEO ending. Mr. Devil came back, but not alone, even devil can love, but there something more than that, some secret about true identification of Mr. Devil.
Relationships: Mr. Devil/Mrs. Jiang Shi





	Talisman of Hell

Time has passed, Brian died from an incident and Yuppie from the Hell took his body as a new vessel, in that day Mr Pasternack has died, but now he is known as Mr Devil, but even hellish creatures can feel themself lonely and so, Devil decided to make a special ritual to return someone who once he loved. Success, ritual were completed and now Kate's body once again became the vessel for Jiang Shi, but in this time forever, for soul of Kate left her body and dissolved in the thin air. Mr Devil walked closer to stil unconscious body of Kate and said.

"Open your eyes my beloved one."

Kate returned in sense and opened her eyes, but instead of brown they were red, she stood up from her place and walked to the Mr Devil.

'It's can't be, it's really you? Joao?' "Yes my dear Xiu Ying, but how you can see i am a little bit, different, i am younger." 'Joao, what have you done? You just stole the body of this young man. Wait? I feel myself different.'

Xiu Ying looked at her hands, then on her body and legs and then on her face in the mirror.

'Why am in in the body of this young woman again?' "Sigh, Xiu Ying, my dear, for all my life i made a lot of mistakes and now i want to solve them, that's why i made a deal with the demons in hell, so now i am known as Mr. Devil, i learned that without us our company became, cursed, by Domori, i had no choice but manipulate by a things around to fix the situation, unfortunately, the price were our daughter, Rei, but i swear to you, that someday i will return her from the dead and we will be a happy family again." 'Joao it's just a madness, you are madman, i can't believe that you did all of this.' "I know, there is already a special place for me in hell, but only when i will die, without any possibility on a resurrection, until this moment i wish only fix my mistakes, no matter how i will do it. Anyway i really missed by you Xiu Ying, that's why i put your soul in this body."

After that Xiu Ying closed eyes of her new body and said.

'If you are Mr. Devil, who am i now? I mean what's my new name?' "To be honest i don't thought about that, you can imagine the name, if you want to." '... Then, from this moment call me Mrs. Jiang Shi, or even Lady Jiang Shi.' "Oh and why you decided took this name?" 'These long nails and this talisman on my face reminds me Jiang Shi's appearance.' "I used this talisman to connect your soul with the body of this woman." 'You mean, if this talisman will be taken off, my soul will lose connection with this body?' "Not anymore, now her soul is left not only her body but and this world too. And don't worry, someday i will transform these vessels and into our real appearances, but for now, we can only looks like this." 'I don't mind?' "Huh?" 'I mean, i missed you too Joao.' "Xiu Ying."

Former superiors of Sintracorp, walked closer to each other and embraced, then let each other go and Mr. Devil formerly known as Joao took Mrs. Jiang Shi, formerly known as Xiu Ying for a hand and around them a big fire has appeared.

'What are you planning to do now?' "I need to make some preparations, to resurrect our daughter, but my first goal now is one insolent snake, she will pay for what she did to our company, our family and our daughters." 'If you know her whereabouts i will join to you.' "Very well." 'I love you Joao, my Mr. Devil.' "I love you too Xiu Ying, my Lady Jiang Shi. Li'

No one could guess that founders of Sintracorp will be back from the dead, maybe they now have a new bodies, their mind still the same, even if it mad a bit, but even so, despite on a situation, Joao and Xiu Ying were happy to see each other, still, there only one piece has remained to fix their broken family, their daughter, Rei Sintra, parents from the abyss were ready on anything to return her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction kinda also my theory, just think about it, if Mrs. Jiang Shi who temporary took Kate's body is Xiu Ying, mother of Rei and Domori, then Mr. Devil is Joao Sintra, father of Rei and Domori and Xiu Ying's husband, event with the "family portrait" is proving that more, anyway, in my opinion, love of Mr Devil|Joao and Mrs. Jiang Shi|Xiu Ying is insane, mad, something that is not normal.


End file.
